


At the End

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request by Captainpookey over at LJ "Now that we're done being heroes... what do we do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captainpookey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Captainpookey).



With steady hand, Neville wiped snake blood off the blade of Godric Gryffindor's Sword. He sat on a large, stone block that had once been part of the Astronomy Tower. Harry sat beside him, looking out over the wreckage and carnage from the Battle.

"Is it really over, Harry?"

"I don't know, Neville. I hope it's finished."

The two heroes were silent for a minute, resting for once.

Neville smiled. "I can't believe we won."

Harry listened to the silence that had replaced the sounds of war and asked, "Now do we do?"

Neville laughed, "We live, Harry. We live."


End file.
